


The Rest

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Request, M/M, Weiß Side B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-09
Updated: 2006-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya, Ken, and loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pasdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pasdoll).



> I took drabble requests. Pasdoll requested, "Aya: The mornings were strangely quiet." And I am an evil, evil woman, because I put this in the Weiss Side B continuity, with which not even half of you are going to be familiar. In brief, after the mess of Gluhen, Aya and Ken are now members of another florist assassin organization working for a rich megalomaniac. This particular team and its founder reside in London.
> 
> Title stolen, once again, from Shakespeare.

When Omi was in school, Aya and Ken were always the ones to open the shop. Yohji refused to get out of bed that early, and all Aya's glaring and Ken's sharp comments had no effect. So they took the morning shift, and Aya would water the plants while Ken filled the silence with stories, jokes, off-key singing.

That was Tokyo; this is London. Chloe sleeps, Michel and Yuki attend school, and Free moves as silently as Aya. Ken mutters the English names of flowers to himself, doesn't say much otherwise.

Aya always wanted quiet. Now it's just another loss.


End file.
